deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aventheim Castle
The , also called The Old Castle, is the residence of Gleivnir's royalty in Knights in the Nightmare. The castle is situated on the isolated landmass of St. Celestina island, separated from the continent by Lake Noir. It can only be approached by way of Fort Gerhard. List of notable locations Lana Road (Route to Aventheim) Main article: Scene 19 The stretch of road connecting Fort Gerhard and the cliff where Aventheim stands proudly. After the old casle was usurped, the angel's shadow was frequently seen by the few travelers and scavenging monsters as she scouted the kingdom for Ancardia. No one can recognize it until the armoured maiden makes her lonely way to St. Celestina. While on Lana Road, she senses her other half's frustration and follows its course towards the old castle. Front Garden Main article: Scene 20 The grounds before the castle proper, where public ceremonies used to be held in times of peace. After Zolgonark's emergence, Dotaurus and his pack of Underworld hounds were brought here to watch for intruders. During the prologue, the armored maiden passes through the gardens when she makes her escape with the king's soul, and is glimpsed by Anette. Later, when the Wisp makes its return, it is reunited with the armored maiden in the garden after she is denied entrance into the castle grounds. Together, the two challenge and defeat the arrogant Dotaurus. To the beastmaster's horror and disbelief, he recognizes the Wisp's power as that of the Arbitrator. With his last breath, Dotaurus communicates the intruder's identity to Zolgonark. Entrance Main article: Scene 21 A protective barrier has been placed over the gate by the King of the Underworld to keep away uninvited guests. Both Maria and Mellia are stopped by it in their attempt to break into the castle. It is then that they sense the presence of Dotaurus, and return to aid the Wisp in its battle. As Capehorn prepares for his coup, several of the king's supporters gather here to share their suspicions about the cardinal and his protege Yelma. Their meeting is interrupted by the witch teleporting into their midst, who mockingly hints she is well aware of the dissidents. Couvet's Steps Main article: Scene 22 At one point, the knights of the 12th Order are shown gossiping in this place about the strange events in the kingdom, including the theft of the king's soul, the sudden promotion of Yelma and the appearance of a werewolf in Valde Forest. The mercenaries turn out to be sharper-witted and better informed than they let on, going as far as to deduce the reason behind cardinal's support of the witch. When the Wisp and its attendant enter the castle, they find the fallen angel standing in their way yet again. Thus, Couvet's Steps witness the deciding battle for possession of Ancardia. Dreslow's Garden Main article: Scene 23 The castle's inner court. It serves to introduce Aquina as she makes her way to Capehorn's Sanctum with a report of the king's soul being stolen. The concealed entrance to the castle treasury lies here, disguised cleverly as a incospicuous tile in the pavement. Treasure Room Main article: Scene 23.5 The royal treasury, where Gleivnir family's peerless wealth was contained once. The entrance to the treasury is discovered by General Granitz accidentally. What he never expected to find along, though, was its titanic prisoner, Scoppio the Hideous, brought from the Underworld by Zolgonark's command. The knight makes a valiant stand, but finds his skill with bow and arrows no match for the abomination's cursed hide. Thus, another of the Seven Braves is slain. In his seat within the throne room, Zolgonark, who is aware of the Wisp's identity by now, speculates upon the possible outcome of the encounter. It is revealed the beast's ferocity and strength far surpass Zolgonark's. For fear of it, the dark king tortured and put the titan into its chains, then sealed it so he could rule uncontested by Scoppio. For the first time, Zolgonark acknowledges the possibility of his own defeat if the Wisp were to come out victorious. Unbeknownst to all, the holy staff from Asgard, Ancardia, has been hidden within the catacombs here. Goliath's Archives Main article: Scene 24 Around the time Wisp arrives at the castle library, the crypt of the late king sees the first assault by monsters. The knights attending the tomb suffer heavy losses but refuse to retreat. Meanwhile, Zolgonark's latest plan is put in motion by Yelma. The witch pays a visit to the lone prisoner kept within the castle walls, and mocks her as a prime suspect in king's death. In the end, Yelma enlists the woman's unwilling assistance by placing a curse on her. The Round Table Main article: Scene 25 The castle's meeting hall is where General Leonil idles his time away outside missions. On one particular occasion, he is seen being lectured by Aquina for his lack of discipline. However, Leonil proves to have a keen observant mind behind his lackadaisical demeanour. When the archer goes to mention her dedication to cardinal's cause, the assassin warns her against following Capehorn blindly, although his words fall on deaf ears. In the end, the Round Table serves as the scene of Leonil's confontation with the Wisp, and his fall at the hands of Wilmgard's knights. Stillwater Hall Main article: Scene 26 On the day before the king departs on a tour of the kingdom, he entrusts Rudolf with the Aventheim affairs and, in particular, the care of crown prince. After the loyal knight leaves, Wilmgard is approached by General Algiery who is troubled by a premonition. Despite the king's best efforts to cheer her up, Algiery insists something terrible is going to happen. Concerned for her liege and lover's well-being, she presents the king with a good luck charm containing a lock of her hair. Flanier's Rampart Main article: Scene 27 Flanier's Rampart serves as a meeting place for castle factions, in particular Capehorn and his lieutenants. On one such occasion, Yelma fails to make an appearance, leading Capehorn to question her loyalty. The cardinal summons General Vishna, who is tasked with supervising the witch's actions. Both Aquina and Leonil advise the cardinal against giving Yelma freedom to act as she pleases. The latter goes as far as to suggest killing the witch before she becomes too troublesome to contain. However, Capehorn chooses to let the matter rest for the time, until Yelma is no longer useful to his plan. Later, General Morozof is seen here speaking to his friend Rondine. The two have learned about the unusual monster activity near Wilmgard's crypt, and its possible connections to Yelma and Capehorn. Accompanied by his right-hand man, Rondine sets out to move the late king's body to a safer place while Morozof starts rallying the remaining loyal knights in an attempt to depose the cardinal. Finally, when the Wisp passes through Flanier's Rampart on its way to Capehorn, it finds Aquina standing in its way, loyal to her master to her last breath. Ult's Corridor Main article: Scene 28 As the cardinal's plot progressess, Prince Nordich begins to suspect the truth about Capehorn's intentions. By chance, the prince deduces that the king's demise was in fact an orchestrated murder. However, he only has time to share his guess with a retainer (Cougar in Mellia's story) before Yelma interrupts, intent to silence the prince now that he is a threat to the scheme. After slaying the knight, the witch places a curse on Nordich before he can escape and spread the word. If Ancardia has been recovered from the castle treasury in Maria's story, the armored maiden is seen wielding the staff for the first time here, preparing for retaliation againnst the evil that took root within Aventheim. Capehorn's Sanctum Main article: Scene 29 The office of the Cardinal, where strategic meetings are held after usurpation and where Capehorn retires for his studies of magic. The only other person to have access to Capehorn's study is his protegee Yelma, who makes frequent misuse of this liberty. The first time the Sanctum is shown, General Aquina and her subordinate report to Cardinal the theft of the king's soul. Although disturbed by the news, Capehorn writes the event off as a desperate act by the remains of the Wilmgard's supporters. In the discussion that follows the Cardinal's true colours are slowly revealed, as he appears to have a hand in the assassination of the Tiamat delegates and the disappearance of Prince Nordich. The second time, Capehorn enters his study to see Yelma engaged in reading instead of attending a war council. His reprimands fall on deaf ears as the witch counters with an accusation of her own. To Capehorn's shock, Yelma turns out to be well-informed about the recent setbacks in the plan, a fact that the cardinal was keeping to himself. Thus, the witch refuses to cooperate with Capehorn's men for hiding information from her. When Capehorn tries to threaten and negotiate alternatively, Yelma points out he may have a bigger problem with the rogue angel in Zolgonark's service. The third time, a knight brings the news of Grand Marshal Gunther's mysterious death. It is here that Capehorn realizes the threat posed by the Wisp and begins to fear for his life and plans. In despair, the cardinal's thoughts turn to the Arbitrator's power as his last hope. However, he chooses to keep these developments from Zolgonark - a decision that he is soon to regret. On the final day, Capehorn, pushed to the brink by the loss of Piche and left without allies, senses the Wisp approaching and chooses to take all his work to the grave with him. With his last breath, Capehorn curses both the gods who abandoned the Tiamat race and the Tiamats who wouldn't see his purpose. Moonlit Sanctuary Main article: Scene 30 Piche's Room Innocent's Prison Dark Room King's Hall Main article: Scene 47 The throne room of the king of Aventheim. This is where Zolgonark was summoned, and where he made his seat of power. Lord's Room Notable inhabitants *Wilmgard *Nordich *Capehorn *Piche *The Seven Braves *Leonil *Aquina Music themes Like the other locations, Aventheim Castle has several battle themes associated with it. The first, "Battle at the Entrance", plays during Scene 21. It is also included in the Symphony of Souls release under the name "Battle at the Gate" (track #13). The rest of generic battles are accompanied by "Battle in the Ancient Castle of Aventheim" (track #16, Official Soundtrack release). In addition to that, a unique arrangement of angels' boss themes can be heard during the decisive fight in the Moonlit Sanctuary (Scene 30). Depending on the story path, it is called "Fallen Angel Battle in the Moonlight" (Melissa; track #21) or "Seraph Battle in the Moonlight" (Marietta; track #22). Gallery Category:Knights in the Nightmare Locations Category:Article stubs Category:Game Locations